


Hunt for hooves

by DesuVult123



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, Centaur, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Happy Sex, Lactation Kink, Loving Sex, Maledom, breast kink, female on female sex, male dominant sex, many nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29682012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123
Summary: Jaune did not know what to think when he was teleported to another world much like his own. The only difference is that almost every female is a centaur and they are very, very horny...
Relationships: Bartholomew Oobleck & Roman Torchwick, Blake Belladonna/Glynda Goodwitch, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Lie Ren, Jaune Arc/Nora Valkyrie, Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune Arc/Velvet Scarlatina, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune was never a lucky person.

"Why me?" Jaune groaned as he looked around; it looked like the experiment had been a semi success. Even though he was sure that Weiss would once again take all the credit for herself.

"Talk about a lab partner. Some friend she is." Jaune groaned as he got up looking around and it looked like the teleportation dust had sent him back to the JNPR dorms. And he was now in his own room, which was good. 

"Glad it sent me back here and not like a wall or something. That would have been terrible." Jaune groaned as-

_Crunch!_ Jaune paused as he stepped on something that crunched. 

"Oh god, not the dust again Nora," Jaune said praying to Oum that he had not stepped on more of Nora's fire dust she left out but looking down after bracing himself for the worst instead he saw a piece of hay on the ground? Jaune paused looking down at the hay as he took a moment to put two and two together.

"Oh god she stole a sloth and thinks it's a war horse. NORA! You can't do this to the sloths! I told you that you can't mount them!"

"BUT THAT IS NOT FAIR!" A familiar voice called from far outside the hallway as Jaune sighed. 

"Look I know you want to but you will hurt the sloths!" Jaune shouted before he noticed three things that were very off. For one all of the beds in the room or well out of the four original beds that had been in the JNPR dorm only one was still there. The other three had been replaced by what Jaune could only call sunken indentions in the ground and stacks of hay? Jaune paused as Hay littered the three spots where his friends slept. They had been pranked!

"Ruby! Or Yang! I'll remember this!" Jaune said as he sighed. He did not know why Yang liked playing pranks so much but even this was going a bit far in his opinion.

"Glynda is going to kill when she finds out what's wrong with this room! I don't even know what she did with the beds or to the floor but this is insane!" 

"The only thing that is insane is the world that will not let me ride the best animal that has ever existed into battle!" Nora shouted as Jaune heard the clopping of hooves fill his ears. 

"Now that is not usual. Who the hell has a horse in Beacon?" Jaune thought, wondering what the hell had happened! How long had he been gone? Did Weiss Teleport him into the future?! Or the past? That couldn't be the case Nora was right outside the door and she knew his name! There was no way that this was some kind of another world that he had been teleported to and would gain some kind of harem of beautiful monster girls!

"That kind of stuff only happens in bad fan fiction and anime," Jaune said as the door to the room opened.

"Jaune~Jaune!"

"Jaune."

"Jaune! There you are! We have been looking all over for you! Weiss's dust experiment sent you flying!" Pyrrha said as her Nora and Lian Rin walked inside. Jaune paused looking them up and down as while they definitely were his friends and teammates well from the bottom half they were...

"Centaurs?" Jaune asked cocking his head as he looked at the three centaur girls before him and-

"UGH! Boys? Where?!" Nora asked turning her pink fur bristled at the name centaur as Pyrrha and Rin frowned as well green and scarlet fur shook in agitation as they turned to help Nora look out down the hall but-

"Ok. I need a drink." Jaune said as he fell back onto his own bed and began to wonder just what the fuck had happened?! As he hit the bed...

\-----

"So are you doing ok Jaune? You look awful." Nora said the centaur female clopping to Jaune as he sighed. He did not know how to respond to her. He tried to tell her that he was not her Jaune and that he was from a different world but all that did was make her think this was some kind of game that he was playing with her. So now she wanted to find his mothership and help him take over the planet to free the sloths from captivity! Or she did until Jaune seemed too tired to want to have fun.

 _He should get off his feet more. He must be working hard if he is this tired._ Nora thought as Jaune had to think. He knew that he was going to get through this someway or another. First off he knew that he was in fact somehow against all odds in another world. And that second of all he was in a place that did not make sense! 

Or at least it did not according to him! Jaune knew there was some way around this and that he could not just let himself be stuck here but! How was he to get out and away when all the memories he shared with his friends seemed to be the same in both situations and they would just never believe him if he told them that he was from a world just like this but no damned centaurs!?

"I think that I need to take a break ok? I don't know what happened but I think that I just need to take a load off and blow off some stress ok?" Jaune asked as he lay back down on his bed, groaning. Thinking that maybe this world would not be so bad after all and he was just overreacting to the situation.

_Overreact my ass! I am stuck away from my friends and family for what may be the rest of my life! And there is no way for me to get back to them! Hell even if I am technically still with them then even that would not make sense..._

"Oh! So you want to pound out some stress huh? I think that I can help you with that!" Nora said laughing as she trotted up to Jaune he did not know what the hell she was going to do but-

"Come on leader! Pound away!" Nora said as she bent over before him!? Jaune let out a gasp as she flipped up her skirt showing a _very_ human-looking pussy that was fully dripping wet! Jaune looked up he looked down pinched his arm three times before shrugging.

"Well if you have jack else to do let's get it on," Jaune said as he got up and took off his pants. 

"There we go! This is what always gets you in a good mood! All you need is some sloppy sex and you will be A-ok!" Nora said as Jaune took off his pants showing his near foot of wrist-thick dick that was rock solid and ready to go. Jaune had never fucked another species before but he was going to lose his first time in a way that he very much doubted that he would ever forget.

"Well if you insist," Jaune said as he put both hands on her very well-muscled rear that felt like her haunches could crush a melon if you put one there. Let alone his head as he felt Nora shiver before he aimed his dick and in one solid motion jammed it right into her tight house pussy!

"Oh fuck! There we go! Just like that! Come at me leader! Give me what you can!" Nora said as Jaune began to fuck her! Jaune didn't care that they were not alone in the room as he began to plow into her! Jaune was slamming into her gripping her haunches her horse ass responded positively to the rough human hands that were molesting it as well as the human cock that was plunged deep into her horse cunt and was stirring Nora up in the best way possible!

"Oh fuck that's it! Just keep fucking me like that! Imagine all the shit making you sad and get rid of that energy by slamming it into my pussy! Fuck me leader! Fuck me hard and make me your mate again!" Nora said as Jaune paused, not his thrusting that was near impossible. His hips were thrusting like a steam position. His hips slamming slapping into the back of the centaur making her groan and cry out in bliss as Jaune hammered home his intentions to breed the centaur and make her his own!

Jaune smelled something; it was a soft sweet sickly scent that made him feel at ease? Jaune felt at ease as he fucked Nora's hot tight horse cunt! His hips moving in a blur that would put even Ruby to shame as he fucked and slammed into her pussy making her legs shaken a bit as the centaur girl was a whimpering crying braying mess of pleasure as Jaune grunted. 

_Well her cunt smells good. Or at least the juices that are coming from it smell good. I think that I might taste it after. Who knows what it'll taste like?_ Jaune thought as he kept on slamming into Nora giving her hide quarters a few rough slaps as he went on. 

He would have thought to be gentle with Nora at first but after seeing how strong that her haunches were he knew that there was no reason for that to happen. She had the muscles to shield her from all but the roughest of attacks that Jaune could muster up against her that day at least.

"Ah! Jaune! I'm going to cum!" Nora said as he body seized up! It was like she had a seizure as she came hard! Jaune winced as he came at the same time! Nora was a bit too tight when she came hell she was pretty damn tight and snug normally it seemed but when she was reaching her peak she was like something else!

"Oh fuck here I cum!" Jaune hissed as he came hard! Jaune came filling Nora up as they kept going several thick lines of human spunk rope hit her womb making sure the centaur that did not like birth control would be having a few surprises in about a year as they two fucked there was the shuffling of hooves around them as Jaune soon found himself surrounded by Rin and Pyrrha. 

Both of them had a deeply predatory look on their faces as Jaune gulped.

"I don't suppose you will wait in line now will you?" Jaune asked not really caring how the answer was as both centaurs did an about-face. Showing off their plump massive ass and cunts to him. Jaune did not need to be told twice. He took both of his hands off Nora's back and shoved them right up the cunts of Pyrrha and Rin as he began to finger blast them as he fucked Nora like a whore!

"AH! Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped as her boyfriend seemed to be playing a rather curious game that he was from another world and that he was not who they thought he was as she was fingered by the exact same fingers that she knew belonged to her love!

"Kya!" Rin gasped she was always the most vocal of all of them. She knew that she came harder than both Nora and Pyrrha combined and that if you put it together Rin was going to be the one to wake the neighbors when she hit her climax! And this was just with his fingers, she did not know how loud she would get this time when Jaune really fucked her after this! But she was looking forward to it like it was the last thing she would ever do as she licked her lips and got ready to be finger blasted to heaven!

As Jaune fucked and fingered the centaurs he had the strange feeling that despite being a new person in the world that he was going to get alone with everyone in it just fine as he let out a grin...

\------

Blake was having a good day. 

"Aw, she is so cute," Yang said as her cat girl lover went to work on the underside of her body. Blake was on her hands and knees under Yang's body her mouth practically _latched_ down onto the teats of Yang's centaur half. The catgirl was kinky enough but when she had the chance to suckle down the raw centaur milk from the bottom part of Yang that she had to take it! 

"Good girl. AH! Kya!" Yang groaned as she felt Blake suck on her centaur nipples as Blake eagerly and greedily sucked down onto her nipples as she milked Yang for all that she was worth.

"Hey! Yang! That's not fair! You can't just hog the team licker! That's not fair!" Ruby pouted the centaur leader of her team was more than upset that Yang was once again hogging Blake. So what she was sleeping with was their Beacon Academy certified cat girl that didn't mean anything! Blake was supposed to please them all equally and there was no way that she could do that when Yang was hogging her for more than half of the damn day!

"Oh don't be mad at me sis. I know that you love the kinky cat too but if you want to get laid just go ask Jaune. You know that Juniper is our friend right? And Jaune will fuck you?" Yang teased as Ruby's face went beet red, her hooves began to clop onto the floor of the room as she raised up in embarrassment.

"I! You! You can't just say things like that! Jaune is a male! He's a male human and I can't just let him touch me like that ok!? That is not right!" Ruby said stomping down onto the floor as Weiss rolled her eyes, her specially imported Mistral Hay was so comfy she almost did not want to get involved with her dolt of a leader's asinine argument, almost that was.

"Ruby, you could just say yes? And why is it not right? Me and Yang have let Jaune please us from behind multiple times. What is the problem with Arc doing the job that he was literally brought into Beacon to do?" Weiss asked huffing her regal white ponytail swished behind her as she smiled as she saw that she had gotten under Ruby's skin again as she knew that her young leader was so immature that she would really think that there was something wrong with letting a human male pleasing them. 

"I! You both are just being bullies to me! Ok? I am going to go take a walk!" Ruby said turning blushing and trotting away from them not caring that they snickered at them or the fact that underneath Yang and behind several engorged centaur nipples Blake was also smirking at her as Ruby ran out of the room!

"Don't forget to have him wear condoms! Unless you want to be a mom this soon!" Yang shouted as Ruby let out a strange little noise between a squeak and shriek as she gasped, stuttered, and just ran away as fast as possible! Yang and Weiss both snickered as they knew Ruby was just too easy to tease. They needed to work a bit on her until she was ready to get fucked and bred by a human but they had time, they had nothing but time really and Beacon was safe enough for her to wait and find her way eventually. 

"Now stop worrying about her and get over to me!" Yang said as Blake nodded the cat girl twitching as she licked and sucked down all the sweet milk from the centaur teats that hung greedily before her. Yang's nipples poked out of her many bottom breasts like massive pink mountain tips that leaked powerful white milk drops. Giving them the appearance of an upside-down mountain range with nice frosty froth tips all appearing to Blake as an orchard of low hanging fruit as she licked her teat that was giving her the best milk of her life raw! 

Blake was not going to get out of under Yang until she had her fill with her milk and Yang being the kinky centaur that she was would honestly not have this any other way. 

\-----

"So as you can see, this is the cleary superior way to conduct yourself," Weiss said as Nora and Rin nodded. Both girls knew that Weiss had her etiquette on point and to argue with her was not going to end well for them. 

"Well, you do have a point," Rin said as Jaune sucked on the centaur breasts of Weiss. She was not giving and an indication that she was in pleasure from the teet sucking but she was very much into it. Her body was loving the attention that Jaune gave to her and she loved the fact that Jaune could do it so damn well! It was like he had been trained for it! 

Jaune for his part was loving just how damn sweet Weiss tasted! 

_How can anyone or anything taste this damn good? She tastes like honey and tea mixed together. With a hint of mint? Something like it? Well either way it tasted delicious and I'm glad I get to drink it._ Jaune thought as he suckled hard on Weiss the centaur giving a small shudder as Jaune worked her perfect pale nipples. Her pink mountain tops that were practically leaking with milk that dripped out of them as she licked her lips.

"You see? Jaune suckles from my teats and as good as it feels and it does feel good I do not scream out in pleasure nor do I cry out in bliss as it happens. It is just a formality even if I want him to be rewarded he will be on our own time after the gala or whatever former event that you are attending at the time of the event."

"But! But what if I want to tell him that he is a good boy for what he is doing?" Nora asked as Weiss sighed.

"You can tell him that after the party or before Nora. Maybe even both top centaur psychologists have studied and proven that humans respond very well to positive reinforcement. And that if you can make sure to tell your human that he or she is important and that what they do to you is very much appreciated. It is proved that the correlation between head pats and happy humans is beyond any form of scientific doubt." Weiss said as Nora and Rin nodded. Both centaurs nodded in unison as it seemed that Weiss knew what she was talking about when it came to how to train and care for a human. 

"So besides the proper care that Beacon instructs that seems to be the same thing are there any other human care tips that you learned when you were in Atlas that we could use and or learn from?" Rin asked as Weiss smiled. She knew that when the common people asked her a question she was by right required to help her. She had to make sure that she answered it in kind. And gave the best answer and response that she could. 

"Well the proper human care that Beacon instructs that is mandatory is basically all of the essentials that you will need to treat your human well and make them happy and healthy for the rest of their lives. However, I would say personally that it is a bit lacking in personal space. It is a known fact that allowing your human to have a small but humble personal room and space away from you that they can go to whenever they are feeling stressed or overwhelmed is a proven way to reduce the stress that they might be feeling on a day to day basis."

"But I want Jaune~Jaune to be near me all the time! Why would I let him have his own space that is not with me?" Nora asked more than a fair bit of distress in her voice as Weiss gave her a sorrowful smile like a parent would do to a child having a temper tantrum. 

"Nora I know that as much as you want to spend all your time with Jaune that is not something that you should do. Humans need to have some time alone. There needs to be some time where your human is not with you. It allows them to recharge so to speak."

"Are you saying that Jaune~Jaune does not want to spend time with me?!"

"No Nora what I am saying is that he needs his own special alone time ok? He needs his own time like every other human to spend alone. And learning that is the first step to properly caring for you male." Weiss said her bright blue eyes winked in and out as she had to fight the urge to cry out in bliss! Jaune was really going all out on how he was taking care of her nipples!

Weiss felt the way his warm silky heavenly human tongue ran up and down her nipples. Her body shook and shivered involuntarily as Jaune's lips latched down onto her nipples pulling down as hard as humanly possible making her for a time see a pure white blast of light as she gasped. 

"And as you can see I have not yet fully been perfected in my own training but that is the point of training. You have to keep trying or you are never going to get good enough am I right?" Weiss asked wishing that Jaune would take it down just a tad!

 _You are a very precocious human today Arc! Why are you so hell bent on getting to my nipples like this!? What did I do to you to make you so damn thirsty!? You act like you are not getting any from your team and I know that is a damn lie! You damn human slut!_ Weiss thought her tail wagging her centaur doughnut and pussy tensing in anticipation of maybe getting pounded by Jaune later on as she licked her lips. 

As Weiss helped Nora and Rin learn a bit about how to properly please and take care of a human male on the otherBut Blake was made from sterner stuff than that. She was known to fight through her problems and there was nothing that would get in her way of doing so. She was going to eat out that horse cunt and make her cum if it was the last thing that she would do! 

"Good girl. I knew you had it in you now just dig in and squeeze! Kya! You bad kinky kitty!" Glynda said as the cat girl moved her arms out of the side of Glynda's body and began to squeeze down hard on the nipples of Glynda making her backache in pleasure as she got her body eaten and pleased by a kitty girl as she let her eyes roll into the back of her head as she gasped in bliss as Blake licked and dove her face in as deep as possible as she did her best to please!

Glynda was moaning, touching her breasts. Her twin I cup chest was more than ample for her to fondle and lick. She sucked and pulled on her own nipples making it clear to all that she was going to be _using_ Blake for some after-school curriculum after this. And then once that was over maybe Glynda would take her to her special dungeon and _train_ the bad kitty to be even kinkier when she was done? But that was something that would happen later on. After she sucked licked and cleaned all of her breast milk from her massive tits! 

"Why are you so active?" She asked as she sucked on her own nipple her sugary sweet breast milk shot into her mouth as she drank it not wanting to make much more of a mess on the floor than she already had. She was going to have Blake clean whatever mess was on the floor up with her tongue but that was still not efficient. Sexy as hell? Oh god yes.

Efficient in any way? No. Not at all. Glynda was really going to need to invest in some kind of mopping droid that could clean up all of the excess bodily fluids that filled the halls and classrooms of Beacon. 

But her own orgasm coupled with the fact that the students seemed to like it and that made them in a good mood. That put Glynda in a good mood and good spirits kept Grimm away so who was to say? As long as the sex kept cumming the juices could keep on a flowing as far as Glynda was concerned!

"Now! If you will all pay attention to me! I will show you all how to properly break a naughty kitty that has done too good of a job and is in need of punishment!" Glynda shouted loud enough for Blake to hear as the kitty purred under her pussy making the next orgasm take the breath out of Glynda's mouth as she gasped!

"Oh, you bad girl! I hope you know that you going to be in so much trouble when I get to you!" Glynda shouted half joking half deathly serious as Blake grinned underneath her. Even with half a ton of horse cunt on her face Blake let out a grin. As she knew that she was going to be punished and better than that she was going to love every damned second of it! 

\------

Jaune was getting more and more used to being in Beacon. As he learned that other species like humans and bunny people were more popular the centaurs had turned to them for _pleasure,_ it seemed they could not have children on their own easily as there were no males of any species, except for himself. And to have a child one would have to pray to the goddesses who were lucky enough to be benevolent enough to keep up the population with their benevolence.

And where else did you learn about things like this than in class? Jaune's class where with a few notable exceptions carbon copies of his days back in regular non-centaur school. Jaune did not know why things had gotten so similar when the world was so wildly different but they were. 

This world was still under attack by Grimm. 

_How no one dies due to being fucked to death by a Centaur is something that I just do not know is possible. I swear that they are so horny that they would fuck to death before the Grimm ate anyone. And with all the sex that is going on you would think the Grimm would just up and vanish with how happy everyone is? Maybe that is why the Grimm are less of a threat here than there?_ Jaune thought of Blake and shivering. 

People still fought and killed each other. Or well centaurs killed each other. Fighting for territory and other resources, it seemed like humans and the various other less widely propagated species were spared from mandatory military consecration and unless attacked by Grimm or some other tragedy spared from an early death. The SDC apparently was under fire for using semi illicit labor practices and if he just heard the news without seeing an anchor Jaune would be hard-pressed to find out just how and where the difference was in the world. 

"Maybe we are the same? Deep down." Jaune said before grunting the other thing he had to know was that other beings were affected by his human musk. And centaurs were not the only beings that were non-human in Beacon. There were a variety of other creatures that were sapient that lived in Beacon and this Remnant as a whole. All humanoids that seemed to be subservient to centaurs to a great deal and to a much lesser degree subservient to the humans that centaurs seemed to find as the greatest treasures in the world to be guarded at all times.

It seemed that most of the time humans, bunny kin, centaurs, and catgirls seemed to be a mono gendered species with only females that were contracted often going to a special school on how to please a centaur male or female then sent off into the field of their choice as _stress relief_ for whatever struck their fancy. 

Jaune learned that he of this world was apparently one of a long line of proud human stress relief that had been trained almost from birth to do nothing but please centaur females and help them relieve the stress from heat without needing a male to support them. And apparently, he was also the first and only human male that ever existed in this world. 

"And that! Class is how the first breeding prayers were established! Now if you would look into your textbooks I think that all of you will find a most enlightening passage on this subject matter ah! Romana you bad girl!" Oobleck said the female centaur trotted around the room, the former? Jaune guessed the criminal of his world but now a female was now fully strapped underneath her form. 

If there was some justice in the world it was that she still had her clothes one. The famous white suit and pants that she words were semi-torn off him. Exposing her private parts and chest to the soft underside of Oobleck. Jaune wondered if it felt good to be attached to the underside of a centaur-like that. And as kinky and weird as it was morbid curiosity was slowly getting the better of him as he wanted to learn more and more about this planet and the kinkier the customs that he could learn from them. 

As the teacher trotted Jaune had the sinking feeling that Romana was not going to be let out any time soon. Like every class, he had been in with Oobleck had Romana strapped under her like that. Occasionally the positions were reversed allowing her cunt to please her horse pussy as her mouth sucked down hard on the teats of the woman. Jaune shivered as he remembered what Weiss's breasts had tasted like, the milk they excreted was by far and above one of the sweetest and tastiest things that he had ever sampled. And he had the horrid feeling that if he was exposed to it in such volume and raw quantities as Romana that he would end up permanently addicted to it, like some kind of centaur milk junkie. The thought scared him to his core and he was glad that he was not in her place after all. 

Jaune saw his head forced between her legs in a permanent cunt licking position, a harness that looked more like a straight jacket than anything kept him in place offering him no chance at even a remote option of moving. She groaned cumming hard in the front of the class as Jaune flipped his notebook and nodded absentmindedly as he took notes about the species. Or Jaune would have tried to do it but his dick had just cum for the sixth time in half an hour. Thanks to Velvet. 

The rabbit faunus was not a rabbit girl as her head was shoved into Jaune's crotch. 

Her body shaking as she sucked and sucked from Jaune's dick! Jaune did not know how he was going to take it but she just kept on blowing him! If she kept this up he was sure that he was going to pass out before long!

"Dammit!" Jaune hissed the horny rabbit girl seemed to be attached to him at the hip! either demanding to breed with him or blowing him whenever she had the chance to! She was going to fuck him hard or be fucked by him hard. And no matter how much Jaune pounded and broke her tight bunny cunt in there was no way to put her down for good. 

And it always ended with her riding his dick like there was not going to be a tomorrow as she bounced up and down on his cock making his eyes go wide with shock as she fucked herself stupid on his thick tasty according to her enchanting human dick. That had more than enough pheromones to ensnare her fragile bunny girl mind and break her in two! 

"Now if anyone has questions about this event please feel free to ask! We have another half an hour of class and I want to make sure that you are all well versed in these subjects! There will be a test on this later so make sure that you know exactly what you are talking about!" The centaur said smiling at the groans and muffled sobs of the woman trapped under her as her personal cunt licker far too much for Jaune to hear and be that comfortable with the world. 

When it looked like if a centaur liked you enough you could find yourself strapped under one like a permanent pleasure instrument, stuck to live out the rest of your days as some kind of perverted licker if you were a human female that is. 

Speaking of that Jaune did not hear anything about faunus in this world-leading him to wonder if they did or did not exist. He was sure that there was something like them but with them being compared to things like the bunny and catgirls. It was akin to an apples and oranges problem and they probably just got swept under the rug of a general ruling of animal folk now that he thought of it. 

"I guess that I just have to grin and bear it," Jaune said as Velvet kept draining his dick into her hot wet velvety no pun intended love hole, as she bobbed her head up and down on his dick as he groaned softly in bliss. He knew that Vel was going to keep sucking him off no matter what he did and no amount of added mating pressed doggy style or even arousal drugs for himself was ever going to let him keep up. 

So he resigned himself to being pleasured as Oobleck trotted up and down the class with Roman under her groaning and moaning as all the other centaurs looked at her with a look of pure unadulterated envy and to some extent spite as they saw the woman have what all of them wanted. 

Jaune also much to his chagrin at first and by now to his pure horror saw that many a face was looking at him! He did not want to admit it but he was not becoming aware that one of if not the only reason he was not harnessed under a centaur-like that was the fact that he had so many of them trying to please and tease him at once that it made it hard for just one of them to make a claim on him no matter how much they wanted to. 

"I guess I can thank Monty for minor miracles then. If he still exists in this hellscape they call a planet. A kinky hellscape but still one that is ah! Insane." Jaune said cumming for the ninth time as he just wanted to have a damn break from all of this! 

\------

"YANG! That is not fair!" Ruby said as once again her sister was stealing a march on her! This was not fair! She wanted Blake to be her licker today! She even went out and bought a very fancy very comfortable for the catgirl harness! And it was a _very_ expensive harness as well! Ruby had to save for over three months to have a chance at affording it! And now Yang had strapped Blake under her. Blake was once more eagerly eating her out the kinky cat girl loving the musk of horse pussy in the morning!

"Oh come on Ruby! You know how it works right? You snooze you lose! Am I right Blake?" Yang asked, groaning climaxing hard as Ruby pouted, stomping her hoof down hard as she pouted!

"Yang you can't just keep hogging Blake like this! She belongs to all of us! All of us as in all of us the team, not just you! You can't keep her ok!?" 

"I am not keeping her. I am just going to use her to get off all day. And maybe the day after that. And yeah definitely the day after that. And the days after that, so on and so forth really. Why do you ask kid?" 

"I am not a kid!" Ruby said pouting hard as Yang laughed. 

"Says the kid." 

"YANG!"

"Well, I'll see you later Ruby! Have fun being a virgin!"

"What!? YANG! I am telling mom!" Ruby shouted as she saw Yang leave the room with her holding her harness alone as Ruby began to tear up. It was not fair! Everyone was always bullying her! She hated it! She hated the fact that she was not as strong as the other centaurs so she could not enforce her will on them as they did to her! She wanted them to get what she was thinking but they never did!

"Why can't I be tough? Or brave? Like, mom..." Ruby asked herself as she trotted back to her bed of hay dropping her saddled walking in a circle twice before collapsing down onto the bed. Her head was hanging low as she decided that maybe a nap would do her well. Then a few laps around the Beacon campus would put her mind at ease. She really needed to work off this angsty energy or she was never going to get any sleep! And if that happened she was just going to have to be awake to Yang having Blake eat her out. 

"If you love her so much just marry her then! At least then we can get a new catgirl licker. If you don't then stop being such a bully with her! I want to get off to! And it's hard to do by yourself." Ruby pouted before turning in to take a nap and maybe feel a bit better when she got back up...

\------

"Kya! Jaune!" Rin said as Jaune fucked her horse cunt! Jaune was slamming into the centaur on her back, her pink eyes wide in pleasure as Jaune slammed in and out of her cunt! She was crying in pleasure as Jaune pounded and pounded away at her! Jaune was fucking her like she was nothing but a slut a cheap one too. Her body shook as her D cup chest shook as her breasts were smaller than most but still pretty damn huge for a human shook in the breeze!

Rin was squeezing down on him hard and tight! Her sloppy loose horse cunt was once more virginal tight as Jaune plowed in and out of her! She was crying in pleasure and bliss her legs shook as Jaune had to grip her bottom legs to just keep a reign on her!

_She is really bucking like a horse!_ Jaune said as he had to fight the urge to slam his face down into her chest! He had no idea why his breast fetish had grown from average for a hormonal boy in his late teens to a full-on kink! 

Maybe it was due to the fact that in addition to the two breasts at the top of ther body most centaurs had six more under them for calves to drink and nurse from. This was one of the reasons Jaune had learned to love breasts more than life. 

And suckling from them was more than enough to make him be convinced that breasts were the way to go! Rin was crying and braying and all eight of her breasts were shooting out milk like there was no tomorrow! Jaune was covered in her lactation attack that made his dick cum right away!

"AW! Jaune you are cumming inside of me! I can't!" Rin cried as more and more breastmilk hit Jaune right in the face! Jaune grunted plowing through shooting off rope after rope of thick sticky hot cum right into her horse cunt making her pink eyes roll into the back of her head as she fell back a bit. 

She was already on her back now she was fully covered in her own sweet syrupy milk, her horse cunt letting out a small geyser of milk as she came again and again. The very act of Jaune knocking her up was making her eyes turn around in her head as Jaune grunted, pulling his dick out with a pop! 

Letting the geyser of cum turn into a waterfall from her broken and ruined pussy. His cum mixed with the spilling milk to make a mix of pure white colors that covered her entire lower half as she kicked and brayed in pleasure. Jaune smirked happily that despite the odd things that happened in this world, there was still more than enough pleasure for him to get as he licked his lips...

  
  



	2. A new cult

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune takes being the only male in a world a bit too much as he finally lets the power go to his head and he becomes a god...

If Jaune was going to be here stuck in this world as the only male creature he might as well get used to it and learn to enjoy it. 

"So you are now to fuck me as per our assignment. To see if that strange thing between your legs can get me pregnant." Weiss said smiling at the only human the centaur presenting her soaking horse pussy to Jaune as she licked her lips. Jaune decided that if he was going to fuck centaurs that he should put one in line as best as possible and Weiss was first on the list. 

"Well if you say so princess I think that I can do that for you," Jaune said as he lifted her pure white horsetail furthermore showing off that thick juicy horse pussy and the fat quivering doughnut that was also just begging to be fucked hard as Jaune licked his lips. 

Jaune took his hands and gripped the hips of Weiss, knowing that what was going to come next was going to be some of the best sex out of his entire life! Jaune looked down at her. Jaune gripped her hips running his fingers on her fur, her fine white light blue fur gave an almost teal coloring in the light of the room as Jaune began to grip and knead her fur with his hands. 

"Oh Jaune... I did not think that you were so romantic." Weiss said as Jaune smiled there was no doubt that he was a hopeless romantic when it came to sex it just also meant that he wanted someone to always be around for him to work out his stress in them when things happened to make him stress. 

"What can I say? I like what I like and I like you a whole lot." Jaune said as he took a deep breath and shoved his dick right into her pussy! Weiss let out a scream of pleasure as Jaune began to slam his dick into her sloppy horse cunt! Jaune began to slam into her making sure to plow in as hard as possible as he fucked her raw! 

"AH! Kya! Jaune! Yes! Please fuck me!" Weiss screamed her horse pussy busy gripping down  _ hard _ onto Jaune's thick human dick! Jaune kept on the fucking thrusting as hard as possible as he fucked her raw! Jaune gave her hindquarters a few hard and hefty spanks and swats as he gave her a few toned bits on her hindquarters! Weiss was screaming bucking and groaning as she got fucked as hard as possible! 

"Damnit you are tight!" Jaune hissed as he felt his balls swinging underneath the girl as she was gasping for breath, Jaune could feel the hot wet splattering of milk shooting onto his balls as Jaune fucked her as hard as he could making sure that Weiss's milk would be all over the team RWBY room as she began to scream and lactate out of pure pleasure! 

"Fuck me! Fuck me! Fuck me harder! Don't stop! Don't stop! Make me cum harder!" Weiss cried as Jaune nodded, he took his free hand and gripped the soft back of her ponytail.

_ So silky, so soft and smooth. It is like touching silk. _ Jaune thought as he gripped her ponytail back softly but firmly. Jerking it back as he snapped her head back as he used it as a handlebar! 

"Ah! Jaune!" Weiss screamed her soft wet horse pussy began to clamp down harder and harder on his dick! His cock was being massaged as she was groaning in pleasure as she felt her eyes rolling into the top of her head as Jaune kept up the pace!

"Damn you know how to make a guy feel good don't you Schnee? Your cunt is so sloppy and loose but when you have a good dick in it it becomes tight as a virgin! I bet you never had something this thick in you! Can you feel it? Can you feel my dick stirring up your guts? Can you feel my cock breaking you in half?" Jaune asked his free hand snaking up around the smaller centaur and gripping the left human nipple of her body making Weiss scream out in bliss!

"Ah! Jaune! Not there! Not like that! You are going to make me cum even harder!" Weiss warned and cum she did. She came hard as she felt her breasts exploding with milk! There was a miniature deluge of milk that fell down from her many teets and made a massive mess on the floor! Jaune was smashing into the centaur girl as Weiss began to  _ buck _ . 

Weiss felt her hips start to rebel against ther mind, her hips began to slam back forcing them to slam into Jaune making him groan as she slapped back her heavy horse haunches back onto him making him gasp in pleasure as he continued to squeeze hard on her breast and jerking back her head as she cried in pleasure cumming over and over again as she got her world rocked! 

"That's it! You just keep on cumming for me! I am going to cum into you soon and knock you up! Are you ready for that? Are you ready for me to make you a mother? I hope so because your sloppy horse cunt feels so good that I don't know if I can ever go without it!" Jaune said as Weiss came again her breasts exploding with milk covering the floor as Jaune came hard!

"Ah fuck! Get pregnant!" Jaune shouted as he came hard! His dick discharging large masses of thick human cum right into her cunt! Jaune's cum flooded her body making her cry out as she felt her body filled up!

"So warm!" Weiss gasped as Jaune's cum filled her womb his sperm ravaging her ovaries making sure to fight over the one that would soon breed the centaur and make sure she was fully knocked up! 

Jaune had to take a second to get his breath back, he was going to keep fucking Weiss until he broke the prissy centaur into nothing but a brood mother for his many children. His hips kept on slamming into her hard haunches Weiss screamed in pleasure as she felt her eyes roll into the back of her head as Jaune slammed in and out of her! Jaune pistoned his hips down as hard as possible making sure to slam down and scoop out some of his earlier cum making room for his second batch of thick baby batter as he slammed Weiss like a common slut!

"Fuck me please! Harder! Harder! Fuck me untill I get pregnant!" Weiss screamed not sure if she was or was not pregnant as she was fucked raw by the stud behind her! Jaune was hammering her womb as hard as humanly possibly. His thick turgid dick tip slamming into her cervix making her see white as she saw her vision blur and churn! 

The wet slap slapping of flesh on flesh was doubled as he was scooping out his own com making wet sloppy flesh slapping flesh sounds filled the air. No one could tell if someone was getting fucked raw or if someone was rapidly and for some reason was punching a massive jar of mayonnaise for some reason. Jaune grunted again as he felt his body shaking as he knew that he was going to cum again hard and he was going to cum soon.

"Fuck you want to be knocked up that badly? You want me to breed you don't you? I thought that you were a fancy centaur? I thought that you just wanted the nicer things in life huh? What happened to that? What happened to all of your regal pride to this? Do you just want to get knocked up that badly!?" Jaune hissed smacking her ass hard as Weiss screamed again! Her hair yanked back by Jaune the boy taking his hand from her teet. Spanking her ass hard as he kept slamming into her sloppy horse cunt!

Her horse pussy shaking and shuddering as Jaune plowed into her soft loose cunt! Unlike human cunts centaur cunts were nice loose and sloppy! They had the looseness to be fucked as hard and rough as possible for there to be no discomfort for anyone. Him or centaur and Jaune wanted to really know how they went so long without males. They had prime cunts that were just made to be fucked! 

"I do! I only want the best things in life! I am a Schnee and I get what I deserve! But I want nothing more than to be knocked up by you! I want you to knock me up! I want to carry your children, please! Please fuck me and knock me up! Do it! Breed me!" Weiss demanded as Jaune smirked his hips keeping up the brutal pacing as he licked his lips as he felt his second orgasm rock right out of his balls. 

"Oh fuck that is good," Jaune said as he came again this time he doubted that he could keep up the brutal centaur fucking that he was doing. Jaune had to take a break for a bit now as his dick shot off into the Schnee. Her body shivered like it was going to break in two! Weiss whimpered as the second hard and thick load shot deep into her body. Her womb that was already ravaged with the thick human Arc seed. Her body shuttering and gasping like it had been jammed with a live wire! Jaune's cum was now packing into her cunt deeply! His cum overflowing from the very core of her body as Jaune took a deep breath holding it before he grunted and with a great deal of effort, he pulled out of her pussy. Weiss let out a disappointed little murmur. Her body shaking in irritation as it lost the total full feeling as it lost its  _ plug. _ Jaune grunted again as a massive wave of cum shot out from her cunt making a slow and steady waterfall of cum that pooled on the ground. Making sure to fit into the massive puddle of milk that had been pooling up steadily on the floor after Weiss had lost control of her nipples and had cum from her chest all over the room floor! Weiss was gasping panting as Jaune took the time to take a break. 

He gasped and grunted his dick still hard as a rock and his body making him feel like it was going to fall apart at a second's notice! But his dick was acting like a balancing rod not letting him fall down even for a second as he looked at the perfectly stuffed cunt of Weiss. 

The beautiful once sloppy centaur cunt was now fully stuffed with thick human spunk her mind a frazzled broken mess Jaune had no doubt that he had broken the poor centaur and he was going to enjoy further mind breaking and training her into nothing but a broodmare for him. There was no male counter to him so there was no competition to Jaune's in the future maybe a planet-wide harem? He was going to show them the proper place of a male above them as he licked the back of Weiss's haunches making her whimper as he decided that it was a good place to stop and-

_ Or maybe not. _ Jaune thought as he saw his secondary goal. Jaune had not fully broken in the centaur, well he had broken her mind to his cock but that did not mean that he was done with her just quite yet. Jaune took his hips aiming it at the right spot narrowing his eyes as he knew what he had to do.

"J-Jaune? What are you doing?" Weiss asked on shaky legs as-

"Don't worry babe. I got you." Jaune said as he shoved his dick right into her ass! 

"KYA! JAUNE! What are you doing!?" Weiss asked as Jaune's dick shoved right into her tight ass! Jaune's dick slammed in as hard as possible into her tight ass hole! Unlike her sloppy horse pussy her ass was as tight as a vice! The sheer pressure of it caused both of them to grunt heavily as Jaune and Weiss both felt the pressure of his dick breaking down her ass hole making her scream out in pleasure and a bit of pain as Jaune went fully balls deep into her in one solid thrust! Jaune's dick was really getting into that tight horse doughnut! Jaune could not stop his hips from attacking them! Jaune's body was moving of its own accord his body not thinking his mind not in control of his actions as Jaune plowed deeply into her! 

Weiss was crying out bucking like a wild bronco as Jaune plowed into her succulent horse ass hole! Jaune had to grip down hard on the bucking girl if not for the firm grip he had on her ponytail there was no reason that Jaune could keep her under his control as he drilled out that tight ass!

"Oh, goddess! Oh, goddess! You are going to break me! Break my ass! Please have mercy oh god! What are you doing to me!?" Weiss asked as she felt Jaune still breaking her ass in two! She had no idea that her ass could be used like this and the way Jaune was going to town on her tight hole was more than enough to make her see stars!

"Oh, you are going to be broken! But you are going to call me a god ok!? I am no goddess! I have a dick! A thick bitch breaking cock that is going to turn you inside out do you hear me!? I am going to turn you in two and make sure that that ass of yours knows that its only purpose is to please me!" Jaune said as he came hard right up her ass!

"GAH!" Weiss broke her mind fully fried from the mind-breaking pleasure as Jaune came into her tight ass hole! There was no way he could take fucking her tight ass much longer! He tried to keep his brain together as he just kept fucking her! His dick cumming long lines of cum right into her ass making her scream!

"Ok! Ok! You are a god! You are a god that I am going to worship!"

"You will do that, you will worship me with your holes! You will let my dick use your cunt, mouth, and ass as I see fit do you hear me!?"

"Yes! Yes my god! I understand!" Weiss screamed as both of them came before collapsing on the ground and passing out. Neither of them had the energy to stand as the two began to sleep a certain rabbit faunus rubbed herself raw through the door. 

"He is a god..." Velvet said as she began to fully understand the role of Jaune in the world and the role that she was going to make herself adhere to once she had the power in it. 

\-----

Velvet looked at Ruby with a fervor that scared the young lady, she looked down not sure what to say but Velvet knew what to do to make herself be heard.

"Velvet I don't understand what the problem is. I don't know what you are talking about." 

"Ruby you don't understand. I am aware of what I must do. I am aware of what  _ we _ must do. If we do not do this then we are doing a falsehood to the teachings of God himself!"

"But! Jaune is just our friend! And breeder! There is no way that he is a god!"

"Blasphemous! I know that you are unaware but Ruby he is our god! We must worship him and I know that we can! Trust me Ruby follow me and I will show you how!" Velvet said holding out a hand as Ruby sighed, she had no reason to believe Vel but she had nothing else to do. So she decided to humor Vel and she was going to do her best to do so. Jaune was her friend and nothing more than that. Sure she had a crush on him but she had no idea how that was going to work!

_ I mean he has that weird thing in between his legs! I don't even know what to think about it. According to him, he is supposed to stick it inside of my cunt. But I don't think that makes much sense. Nothing is supposed to go in there! At least I think that nothing is supposed to go in there. Jaune knows a lot so maybe he knows more about this than I do? Maybe he does? Or maybe he does not? Maybe people think that I am a kid because I do not know anything!? Gah! I don't want to be treated like a kid! I don't want to be like this! _

"But where are we going?" Ruby asked as she trotted up to Vel. Vel used her legs to jump up as she jumped onto the back of Ruby. Ruby was a centaur so people ridding on her back was nothing that she was unable to take. 

She was easily taking Velvet on her back as Vel got comfy. The rabbit girl pushed her sopping wet pussy down on her back. Ruby felt Velvet's wet sex leaking down onto her back making her blush. It was no surprise that she was wet. Velvet was a rabbit girl that meant she basically lived for sex. 

She was practically a sex machine and that was to be expected of her. Still, it made her a bit aroused as she began to gallop out of her dorm allowing Vel to point out directions for them to be ok and-

"Where are we going?" Ruby asked as Velvet began to direct her.

"To the back of the school. I have set up an altar to worship God and we must make sure that he is allowed proper worship." Velvet said as pointed forward. She was bouncing up and down on Ruby's back letting the shaking rocking sensations of Ruby's galloping hooves make her groan in pleasure as she used her as a masturbation aid. 

Ruby was moving at a medium pace galloping in the way that it made Velvet feel good and if she put it into overdrive she might just break the bun before they could be introduced to their god as one!

But luckily Ruby kept up the perfect speed for the journey enough to make Velvet cum but not too much to the point that she was bucked off! After several turns, Velvet let Ruby to the guest stables of Beacon, where centaurs from all over would rest when they came to visit there was a small non-equestrian group of quarters but they were so small and not used that it was hard to even count them when it came to the guest accommodations. 

"Alright, we are here! We made it! Now let me go in to alert our god that we are here and we can start the worship of him!" Velvet said jumping off Ruby leaving a large wide trail of bunny cunt juices on her back. Making a snail trail that went from her back to the floor. She jumped off and began to run to the door. She opened the door and left Ruby in the hall. 

"So I guess I just wait?" Ruby asked as she looked around not sure what to think. She was alone and that was not good. She was not good at being alone and she wanted to get the hell either into the room to see why Velvet had just suddenly started calling Jaune a god or to gallop back out of hearing and hang out with Nora or Jaune-

"But Jaune is in the room so I can't hang out with him if we are not in there together." Ruby thought out loud as she frowned looking forward as- 

"Ruby you may enter." Velvet said as she opened the door. She opened the door to a dark room with a few lights in it. Ruby felt strange looking in like some part of her body was telling her to get the hell out of there before things got crazy! But she decided that she was already in this far and there was nothing that dangerous that could happen to her in beacon that is. 

_ What am I saying? I am in Beacon! There is nothing wrong with me. I want to see what the hell Velvet is talking about and I have to make sure if she had either found a god or if she's just bat shit crazy! And the only way I can do that is by stepping into that door right now and make it happen! _

"O-ok... I am coming in," Ruby said as she trotted into the room and did not know what to say as soon as she was in the door closed and a rush of warm air filled her face. 

"Welcome to the altar of our lord Jaune of Arc. He is the lord of this land the one true god. The one that is to breed the world and to make it so much his harem that he is all that matters. He is the king of all women and the owner of all wombs. The master of all things feminine and the ruler of all bodies in the world including his own. He is all that is and all that shall be. He is our savior and he is going to be our future savior and breeder. Please worship him as I do." Velvet said bowing as Ruby saw Jaune. 

He was on top of a large chair, he sat on a chair surrounded by large amounts of torches. Weiss was tied to the chair a glassy look on her blank blue eyes. A strange broken smile on her face that sent chills down Ruby's spine as Jaune pulled on a chain attached to a collar on her neck as Weiss whimpered in pleasure. 

As she put her head in his lap. Licking his knees as he looked at Velvet with a smug look. His thing was out and hard. His thing was hard and leaking with strange white liquid as Jaune looked at Vel and cocked his head. 

"You have brought someone new to me have you Velvet? Why have you done this? And why Ruby?" Jaune asked as Velvet bowed to Jaune.

"My lord breeder of wombs and breaker of minds, I bring her to you the king of queens and drowner of ovaries. Please allow this one to join us in happiness in submission to you and your cock.Please allow us to be here and serve you as we were born to. I bring Ruby to you to show her the light. Can you agree to this?" Velvet asked as Jaune paused hs scratched his chin not sure what to say it seemed before he nodded.

"I am a merciful God to you Velvet. I do not seek to harm my followers and my flock is there for me and no one else. If Ruby wishes to join us in subservience to me then there is nothing that I will do to stop it." 

Jaune said the young man was now naked as Ruby's eyes narrowed and adjusted to the low light in the room. Jaune was naked as the day he was born and gulped as she saw just how big hsi thing was! 

_ It's like half the size of my arm! How can you have that and walk with it? I thought that you would trip!  _ Ruby thought as she gulped in fear.

"You... you are a god?" Ruby asked as Velvet hissed!

"Ruby! You do not question god! He is the breeder! The one sent from the sky to flood all ovaries in the land! The one to take all females before his sight and bend them over! He is the one to break all resistance before his might dick and turn them into nothing but mind-broken breeders for his dick!"

"I! I don't know what is going on!" Ruby shouted as Jaune paused. 

"Velvet. Did you not tell Ruby the fullest extent of my law and what I am before you brought her here?"

"What?! No! I told her you were god and that to serve you was bliss!"

"Ah, I see she has not yet seen me in action this is fair and there are no ill will feelings here. She is new to this and we will make sure to turn her into something that will show it." Jaune said smiling as Ruby gulped Velvet began to whimper as Jaune sighed. 

"Velvet. Come here with Weiss and show her how I am to be worshiped when I am in a room." Jaune said as Velvet nodded. 

"Of course my god. I shall do this." She said as she bowed her head not meeting Jaune's eyes as she walked up to him. She walked up to him her legs shaking in fear and arousal as she walked up to him licking her lips as she saw his massive cock! 

Velvet got down to her knees as Jaune pulled Weiss further. 

"Weiss you help her. Ruby is your partner and you are going to help show her the proper way to treat me ok?" Jaune asked as she nodded gulping as she went to his crotch. She went to his dicks base along with Velvet as both girls began to take their hands and made a prayer sign as they began to chant over his cock.

"Oh holy dick breeder of wombs and flooder of ovaries, please give us this day our daily seed to plant in our wombs. Please allow us to bear your many children and be feed by your bountiful seed. Please allow us the privilege of pleasing you and making sure you are the true god of the world. You are everything to us. We will do all for you. Please give us your seed."

"Good. Very good. Now do what you are here to do. And do it well. You stand before a neophyte and you are going to do so without fear or hesitation. Now go!" Jaune barked the order as both women slammed their faces into his balls! Ruby watched as Jaune groaned in bliss as both women began to worship his balls! 

Both of them began to suckle from his massive balls his body shook and groaned as Jaune was worshipped by the two of them! Jaune leaned back as he was taken with pleasure as Ruby felt her own body get soaked! 

"Oh god..." Ruby said whimpering as Jaune nodded. That is right Ruby I am your god. But you should calm down I know that you are new to this but please. Just watch them and let it work. Do what you feel comes naturally ok? There is no pressure for this session." Jaune said as he leaned back into his throne. He was no cruel god. He was no monster on a throne. He knew what he was and he knew what he could be. But he was not a monster that people might call some of the other gods in religion. He was no false prophet he was no black sheep he was not some type of ill-fated false preacher that spoke to the masses about false salvation. No Jaune was the true salvation to the world. Jaune knew what he was supposed to be and he knew how he had to make it work. Jaune leaned back allowing the twin smooth feminine tongue to work and worship his balls. 

Both Vel and Weiss had what little was left of the rational part of the brain becomes fried with his thick human musk, both girls lost any and all restrictions and reservations to them worshiping his balls. His body got ready to cum he knew that once that happened both Weiss and Velw ould get a nice bath of cum from him and-

"Fuck I am going to cum. Work for it earn your communion!" Jaune shouted as he let his dick burst! Both Weiss and Vel gasped as Jaune's dick exploded like a busted fire hydrant. Jaune came as hard as he normally did when he came hard with both of them working his dick over. Deep down Jaune knew that he was more than likely not a god. And that Velvet was just bat shit insane but looking at his situation he knew that deeper down he was probably special enough to be considered as close enough. 

As Jaune came there was a sudden  _ Clop! Clop! _ As Ruby sprinted up to him! Ruby acted on her own slamming her face down onto his dick as she began to suck hard on his cock! Jaune groaned as Ruby sucked deep of his dick Ruby was slurping down his cock groaning and whimpering as she took about half of his load from his cock! Jaune knew that what was going ot happen next would be extra hot so he leaned back to make sure he got a great view of the rest of the show.

"Hey! You steal what is made from the god!?" Velvet asked gasping as someone who had not worked to earn her communion stole it out from under her and Weiss's lips! Ruby greedily drank the cum soaking it down and devouring it as-

"You will give us back our lord's gift your dolt or else!" Weiss said as she and Vel attacked both of them kissing Ruby forcing the cum out of their mouth as they fell into a massive make-out pile as Jaune laughed...

  
  



End file.
